Marco Polo
by pursuitofreality
Summary: One day Jeff gets lost in the mall before a performance and Nick knows just how to find him.  Dalton Warblers - Nick & Jeff friendship.  Slight crack.


If any of you are following Riker Lynch and Curt Mega on Twitter then you will be familiar with #three #six. This idea sprung from that and the fact that, in my head, Jeff and Nick have a wonderful friendship. (If you aren't aware - in the episode where Kurt tries out for a solo, he's sitting outside the practice room with two other guys, Nick and Jeff. Nick says that he's previously auditioned three times and Jeff six. Now it's sort of an in-joke)

* * *

><p>"Dammit. Has he gone missing again?"<p>

The Warblers all turned to each other and groaned. This was getting ridiculous. People were starting to complain that they were late to every event and it was all the fault of one of their very own: Jeff.

Blaine turned to Nick, who he knew was Jeff's best friend, with a look of total serious business.

"Can you call him? We need to be at Gap in less than ten minutes and seeing as this is a paid gig then they won't be happy if we're late."

"Uh... Well his phone broke last week so I can't call him. Sorry."

A couple of the Warblers threw their hands up in exasperation.

"He keeps doing this!"

"We need his moves for the routine!"

A light squabble was brewing within the group as they voiced their distaste for their classmate's wandering ways. Nick stood there nervously, adjusting his tie, and looking around frantically for any sign of his friend.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." Kurt Hummel's voice carried over the sound of the entire group of boys and they all fell silent immediately. "If we can't reach him through modern methods then we're going to have to get a bit old-fashioned."

The boys stared at him, confused, while Kurt glanced at Blaine apologetically as if to say 'please don't think I'm crazy'. He then opened his mouth and uttered one word-

"Marco!"

A resounding five 'Polos' were thrown back in his direction which caused Kurt to sigh.

"Well at least I tried." He sat down on a nearby bench and crossed his legs.

Nick looked over at where Kurt was sitting and stopped fidgeting with his tie, an idea forming in his mind. The Marco Polo thing wasn't a bad idea, they just needed to find something that Jeff would respond to. Taking a deep breath, he turned around from the guys and faced the rest of the mall.

"Three!"

David walked up to stand next to him.

"What the hell are you-"

"SIX!"

Every one of the Warblers looked up in the direction of where Jeff's voice had come from. A smile spread across Nick's face.

"Looks like I found him," he said to David before calling out another 'three' to his friend.

"Six! Six! Six!" Jeff's replies were jubilant as he had also been searching for the rest of the group. He was jumping up and down, which was causing some strange looks from the people out shopping. He glanced suspiciously at them before starting to walk quickly.

"Guys! I'm pretty sure that people are thinking that I'm screaming out 'Sex! Sex! Sex!' so you need to find me now, please! And now I actually have shouted out 'Sex! Sex! Sex!' This is bad! I'm scared!"

Back with the other guys Nick had to stop running due to the massive fit of laughter which had overcome him. He leaned against the wall with his arm covering his mouth to try and cover it up. Some of the more put-together guys, such as Wes, had their hands over their mouths and managed to prevent themselves from laughing, whereas some people, like Kurt, had the most embarrassed expressions.

Eventually Nick stood away from the wall, wiping tears from his eyes. Jeff, despite his tendency to get separated from the rest of the group, was always good for a laugh.

"Where are you?" he called out.

"I'm by Forever 21!"

Another idea struck Nick as he made his way over to find his friend. Cheekily, he winked at Blaine.

"Please, don't kill me for this, man. I have to. It's perfect."

Blaine responded with a look of sheer aprehension. Whatever Nick was about to do, he had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Jeff... There is a moment," he began. He could hear Blaine audibly groan as he regretted ever having told Nick that moment.

"... When you say to yourself, "Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever." As he said these words, he turned the corner and found Jeff almost lying on the floor he was laughing so hard.

"Having you get lost again today, that was a moment for me, about you. You move me, Jeff!"

The best friends had now reached each other and were gripping each other tightly through the laughter. Kurt came up to stand behind him, diva glare in place.

"I am not amused."

"I'm – I'm so – sorry. I – I had to." Nick's words came in gasps, as he pulled both Jeff and Kurt in for a hug. When they released, Kurt patted down his blazer.

"OK then. At least you're happy. Just keep that energy for the performance and let's go."


End file.
